A Mother's Love (Dragon Ball What If...)
A Mother's Love is the third episode of the first season of Dragon Ball What If.... It's about what if Goku's mother came to Earth during the Pilaf Saga and killed all of Goku's childhood enemies. I'm not joking and no, this is not a comedy. Characters Kid Goku Goku's mom Pilaf Mai Shu Yamcha Puar Oolong Bulma Story (All spelling and grammatical errors were written on purpose) Subject: Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Daniel Quay To: Brian Hrotska Date: Friday, August 14th, 10:42:09 AM Hey man, got a new email today, thought you would enjoy it. Keep this away from Jane, I don’t want her getting any ideas! Dear Dragon Ball writer, Hello I am Timmy Gerscher and I watch Dragon Ball all the time. It is my favorite story. I saw the episode where the Dragon comes out. That was sweet. I can’t wait for the next one! I have ideas for what can happen in the next episode because it’s about the wish. You should have Goku’s mom come in. I always wonder about her and she would be strong like him. I saw it on TV today and Goku can wish for his mom to be back from the dragon. You can call it a mother's love. She will be tall and have black hair like him and have brown eys. Then when emporer Pilaf gets mad she will kick him into a tree and it kills him and the other ones too. Then Goku and bulma and pur and oolong and yamcha all go visit that old turtle hermut for training. Goku fights his mom and they do battle. After a long time they get strong and and but sence they are good people they go back home to grandpa gohan’s house. Goku and his mom are sad when his grandpa was dead. Sincerly, Timothy Gerscher Subject: RE:Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Brian Hrotska To: Daniel Quay Date: Friday, August 14th, 11:03:56 AM Ha ha ha. Was this some random kid that sent you that email? I thought those kinds of emails were directed to the TTYL. But really, that is funny. Kid’s got some talent, ya know. Ha. And you want to get lunch latter? I should be done with the Cels by 11:30. -Brian Subject: RE:RE:Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Daniel Quay To: Brian Hrotska Date: Friday, August 14th, 11:05:10 AM Yeah, seriously man. TTYL had an overflow, and I had to help them out. It’s a mess in there, you should really see it. But I hate it when every fucking kid decides to send us his perfect story for the next episode. Can you imagine if we actually aired that? Our ratings would drop lower than ‘s tits. I mean I know I could write shit better than that without even trying. And yeah, lunch will be great! I’ll be done by 11:30 too. How’s Pocchino’s sound? Subject: RE:RE:RE:Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Brian Hrotska To: Daniel Quay Date: Friday, August 14th, 11:09:14 AM They’re just kids man, lay off a bit. I mean, he’s probably no older than 10. Think about it… could have have done any better when you were ten? I know I couldn’t. Still it’s a fun laugh. And Pocchino’s will be great. -Brian Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Daniel Quay To: Brian Hrotska Date: Friday, August 14th, 11:13:26 AM “There was a flash of light. Two flashes, and then three. At last, after many long hours and countless allusions, the Dragon, the creature to which this was all named after, had finally arisen. His skin was dark, maybe green, but it was too early to tell and he had small legs jutting out from his spiked and serpentine body. This was no matter, as everyone could clearly see, the dragon could fly. His eyes glowed red, shapeless though not altogether empty were they, indeed anyone, even a small child watching the episode on a cool summer night could see the sense of impending doom within his very features. It was a normal thing for these outlandish occurrences to spontaneously jump up; a dragon was no more out of the ordinary than a boy with a monkey tail, or an unexplained clown-imp with a Napoleon complex. Even more normal was the sudden need to take a break from this all, until next week. That was the nature of this game, and he, like many others, loved and hated it. Right when Pilaf was about to make his wish, Goku punched the wall. Punched it he did, and through the wall, with terrible accuracy, he fell through. This was not the best idea, but it, for a moment, stalled Pilaf, who turned around just in time to see the bricks tumble down upon him and his haplessly witless crew. Goku fell in a manner of twists and turns and other words, too large and too unfathomable for such a young child to dare think of. The fall was really far, and as he fell, the young warrior hit his head and was knocked unconscious. “ Took me like two minutes bro. I’ll just spam all these story ideas and let Greg fill out the uni. I can't believe they pay me to do this. Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Brian Hrotska To: Daniel Quay Date: Friday, August 14th, 11:18:41 AM Nice story. They should get you in the writing room, man. Too bad about the kid though. I bet he put a shitton of effort into that story of his, and showed it to all his friends. I bet he didn’t even save it, just sent it to you. You going to send him a reply email? I’d love to see what you have to say. -Brian Subject: RE:Professional Episode 12 Ideas From: Daniel Quay To: Brian Hrotska Date: Friday, August 14th, 11:28:27 AM No way, Brian. I just deleted the thing. I’m hoping he’ll forget about it and not bother me again. I’ve got more important shit to do than mess around with little nerds’ stupid ideas. Like we’re actually going to use anything that some random kids sends into use. Yeah right. THE END Trivia *The idea for this story came from a WikiContributor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Non-canon KV Pages